zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Claire St. John
Condition *'Pending Points': **0 Minor Point **0 Moderate Point *'Wounds': N/A Skills Attributes *'Alcohol Tolerance(=): +15' *'Strength(+): +5' *'Willpower(++): +10' *'Morale(+): +5' *'Learning(*): +20 (6.5)' *'Training(++): +10' *'Charisma(++): +0 (1)' *'Agility(+): -5' *'Perception(++): -5' Combat *'Improvisation(*): +21 (11)' *'Throwing Weapons(++): +5' Unarmed *'N/A' Constructive *'Gardening(+): +20' *'Landscaping(+): +7' *'Waterworks(+): +10' Knowledge *'Horticulture(+): +10' *'General(*): -5' Recreational *'N/A' Survival *'Lockpicking(=): +5' Uniques *'N/A' Vehicles *'N/A' Perks *'Traits' **Clever (+5 Horticulture +5 Learning +5 Waterworks -5 Charisma -5 Strength) **Focused (+10 Gardening +5 Morale +5 Improvisation -5 Agility -5 Perception -5 General Knowledge) Flaws *'Severe Alcohol Addiction (30)' **Each day Claire must take enough alcohol to gain a total positive+negative effect of +35. If Claire refuses or lacks the substance, she must roll a DC 50+15X Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed since Claire's last significant use of the drug. Failing nets Claire a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If Claire fails by more then 60 and know of a location to find alcohol, she must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +70 or until she runs out. ***If Claire manages to not take any alcohol for 6d4+3 Days, she becomes "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and her Willpower counter resets. Claire must make a Willpower check every encounter with the alcohol instead, max 4 per day. *'Hyperactive Metabolism (15)' **Claire requires an extra +1/50% Food units a day, whichever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. When getting at least 3 Food units a day, Claire has a 25% faster healing rate. Drugs and Poisons have a +5 Higher Benefit and +5/25% Higher Penalty, while only lasting 2/3rds as long. Items Weapons *'Cleaver(=Western Knife):' 75/3/+0 Armor *'Leather Jacket(=Light Body Armor):' +10 Defense/-5 Mobility *'Leather Hat(=Light Head Armor): '+5 Lethal Reduction/-5 Perception Consumables *'N/A' Tools *'Gardening Kit(=)' Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Claire St. John led a perfect rich husband, 2.5 children, white picket-fence, award-winning garden life. Until the zombies came and knocked over her award-winning Lillies, that is. Suddenly this housewife (who was the favorite to win yet another local gardening competition in upstate California) was turned into yet another screaming survivor trying to escape a convention center that found itself slowly filling with zombified Boy Scouts, Ren Faire enthusiasts, and out-of-town motorheads. Claire barely got out alive and, like many others that fateful day, without the skills needed to survive the coming apocalypse. Her first few days on her own were furtive and frightening affairs; the woman scurrying from gutted building to empty shopping mall, hoping each would be safe as she clutched only a hastily snatched trowel to her chest for defense. By the end of the week, it was caked with the ichor of zombies that she had been forced to confront. Dealing with Hell on Earth takes a mental toll on anyone, however, and Claire found herself subjected to mental stresses that many would never be expected to handle by themselves. Stresses which, Claire quickly discovered while reinstituting her normal 3-oclock margarita routine in order to gain some semblance of normality, could be dulled and blunted by alcohol, which was much simpler to aquire in this new era of lawlessness. And it was during one of her liquor-store raids on the long road back to the OC that Claire found out just how much her fellow human beings had changed along with the world. Claire was first alerted to their prescence by the sound of revving motors as she picked through the remains of a supermarket's shelves, ever watchful for any stray zombies. It was as she was sped away, restrained and bruised up on the back of a motorcycle, that she discovered her new captors were an offshoot of the Hells Angels. And it was only when she was chained to the bar at the gutted pub they used for their hideout that Claire discovered what their true intentions towards her were. The next months in Claire's life were truely tormented; the housewife who loved to be on her knees digging in the dirt instead found herself often forced into that position in order to clean, be taken advantage of, or be whipped due to not doing the previous to do their drunken satisfcation. Ironically, the same drink that fueled the twisted dregs that enslaved her also kept Claire's mind dull to the pain they inflicted. Extras (Optional) Achievements * TVTropes *Stepford Smiler